


boundless as the sea

by sonnydelagay



Series: look look look it's a lesbian from next door [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, MORE lesbians flirting with muffins but this time it's from charlotte's perspective, Tea, i have absolutely no idea what to tag, literal tea delia has a Thing for tea no shade here just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnydelagay/pseuds/sonnydelagay
Summary: cordelia makes tea for charlotte and charlotte is really gay for cordeliaft. MORE flirting with muffins





	boundless as the sea

**Author's Note:**

> You Won't Believe What Happened When This Lesbian Met Another Lesbian For Coffee!

Charlotte DuBois works long hours. She works long hours and she works strange hours and, at the end of the day, she comes home to an empty apartment.  
Well, she stops by the little bakery first, for a mug of shitty coffee and a free muffin, courtesy of the cute server who maybe flirts with her occasionally.

 

“How do you _drink_ that stuff?” Cordelia asks her one day, as she hands her a blueberry muffin. “I swear you’re the only person who regularly gets the coffee here.”

Charlotte accepts the (free!) muffin with a grateful smile. “It’s full of caffeine. Do I need any other reasons?”

“It tastes like shit, though.” 

Charlotte pops a piece of muffin in her mouth. “Your muffins make up for it.”

“That’s not how this works, Lottie.” Cordelia says, wrapping her hands around her own mug with a fond smile, and Charlotte is _so screwed_.

“Lottie? That’s new,” she says, instead of thinking about how much she wants to kiss Cordelia.

Cordelia grins, unabashed. “I have nicknames for all my friends, so you’ll just have to deal with it, sweetheart.”

Yep, Charlotte is _definitely_ screwed.

“I like it,” she confesses, watching how Cordelia’s eyes light up and trying not to think about how she’s maybe a little bit in love. “Most people call me Charlotte, or Char. My uncle called me Charlie when I was younger, but that’s about it.”

“Well, _Lottie_ , I can’t believe you settle for the crap they call coffee here.”

Charlotte laughs and takes a sip of her coffee. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m _pretty_ sure that you aren’t supposed to badmouth the products you should be trying to sell.”

“Well, I trust you not to rat me out to management.” Cordelia looks at her, eyes sparkling, and Charlotte has to take another hasty sip of coffee to stop herself from doing something stupid, like leaning across the table and kissing Cordelia.

“What coffee do _you_ drink if this is so awful, then?” she asks, mostly to distract herself from her decidedly un-straight thoughts, but Cordelia smothers a giggle, and she has to refrain from hitting her head against the table.

“I don’t drink coffee, Lottie. Can’t stand it. I thought you knew that?” 

Charlotte feels a little stupid, and Cordelia leans forward and places her hand gently on top of Charlotte’s where it’s resting on the table. 

“Oh. What _do_ you drink, then?” 

Cordelia nods her head at the mug sitting next to her half-eaten muffin. “Tea. It’s good for you, lots of antioxidants. And it _tastes_ good, too.”

“Really? I've only had a tea a handful of times, and I don't remember it being that nice." 

"You probably had some crappy black tea." Cordelia says, looking personally offended by the very idea. "Darling, it's time I introduce you to the wonderful world of herbal teas." 

"Uh, sure," Charlotte says, and Cordelia's resulting smile is so bright that she thinks she might be blinded. She doesn't think she minds, either.

Cordelia stands and takes Charlotte's empty mug. "Great! I'll jus-" she's cut off by the bell above the door jingling and a customer walking in. Charlotte marvels, as she does every time, at how quickly Cordelia transforms into customer service mode. "Hi, welcome to Aux Delices Bakery! What can I get you today?" As she speaks, Cordelia slips back behind the counter and plasters a smile on. 

The customer orders a coffee to-go, and Charlotte tells herself that it isn’t creepy to watch Cordelia work.

It _isn’t_ , they were talking, as _friends_ , and Cordelia had to help a customer, and now Charlotte is waiting for her to come back so they can keep talking about… tea? Okay, so it might be possible that Charlotte wants Cordelia as something more than friends. Tea is possibly the most boring conversation topic she could think of, yet here she is, waiting for a stunning woman with golden hair and California eyes that light up when she talks about something she’s passionate about- such as, well, tea.

Okay, so it might be possible that it’s less about the tea, and more about how head over heels Charlotte is for Cordelia.

The bell jingles again, and the customer’s gone, and it’s just Charlotte and Cordelia and the sound of the kettle boiling in the bakery. Cordelia, whose curls bounce as she crouches to look in a cupboard and calls, “I’ll be just a second, babe, I’ve gotta find the tea,” and Charlotte, who forgets how to function when that term of endearment passes Cordelia’s bitten lips. 

Yeah, Charlotte _definitely_ wants Cordelia as more than friends.

“So, this is called, uh, First Kiss tea. It’s, um, white tea infused with hibiscus and amaranth blossoms.” Cordelia sounds a little flustered as she sets the steaming mug in front of Charlotte, slipping back into the seat across from her. “It’s actually one of my favourites, it has this beautiful, subtle flavour which comes from- well, you don't want to hear me ramble on about tea, so just, uh, try it."

"I would listen to you talk about anything," Charlotte says, then takes a hasty gulp of the tea before she says anything else, like _I think I'm in love with you_. It isn't too bad, a little flavourless, but it sure beats the coffee. 

Cordelia's eyes shine, even as she playfully chides Charlotte. "You're never going to taste it like that, Lottie. Has no one ever taught you the art of sipping tea to savour it?"

Charlotte smiles, taking a deliberately tiny sip of the tea. "Oh, it's delicious. Thank you." 

“Well now you’re just mocking me.”

“Absolutely,” Charlotte says, taking another sip, and yeah, she can see now why Cordelia likes it. It’s sweet and delicate, like Cordelia herself. “But I promise that it’s done with the utmost love and affection.”

The lights in the bakery are harsh and white, but Cordelia is still radiant as she laughs, resplendent in her happiness.

Charlotte takes one more sip of her tea and sets the mug down on the table gently. Cordelia smiles at her, her curls forming a halo. 

Charlotte is content.

**Author's Note:**

> hmmMm don't really like this ending bUt there will be a part two i _promise_
> 
> my nano fic will be up when we're done (go follow me on tumblr and look at the tag #nanowrimo bants to learn about _that_ )
> 
> come yell at me about falsettos and specifically the lesbians on tumblr
> 
> i have nothing else to say i'm tired as hell
> 
> stay tuned i guess


End file.
